Selphies teddybear
by Gearhead85
Summary: Irvine is invited into Selphies dorm for the first time. Inside he finds something that brings back memories from when they first met.


Selphies Teddybear

Selphies Teddybear

This is my second fanfiction wish will be a lot happier than the last. Squaresoft owns everything but this story. It takes place around a week after the events of the time compression and Irvine is invited into Selphies room for the first time. The spelling errors in the flashbacks are on purpose, just to copy the talking of a kid.

Selphie walked into her room in Balamb Garden whit Irvine, not far behind. Her room where filled whit teddybears and other cute things

Irvine looked around feeling a bit like he could get diabetes of all the sweetness around him.

Suddenly his eyes got locked on an old and nearly worn out teddybear. He walked forward and picked it up.

"I can't believe that you still kept it after all those years" he said whit an amassed expression on his face.

"Yes, I have been near throwing it away for years now. But every time I tried to throw it away, something inside me stopped me from it. It could maybe be a repressed memory from my childhood" she said.

"You don't remember how you got it?" He asked.

"No, not really. Just because of those Guardian Forces takes away memories" she said.

"Then I shall tell you." Irvine said and begun the story

13 years before

It was a sunny day at the orphanage as Edea walked out to her dear children who where playing outside.

"Children, today I have some news for you. I just got to know that you will get a new playmate."

"Matwyn, is it a boy or gurl?" One of the boys asked

"It is a girl Irvine, from a small village in Trabia." Edea said.

"We will make her feel welcome." One girl said.

"I know you will Quistis."

"When does she come?" Another boy asked.

"Not until tonight dear Zell." She told him

Later that night when the children had gone to bed, a Galbadian man was knocking on the door. Edea opened and let him in together whit a little girl.

"Thanks for taking her in."

"Of course, I would never leave a child whitout somewhere to go." Edea said.

"The whole village was burnt to the ground, leaving her as the sole survivor." He said.

"This war is leaving many innocent victims behind." Edea said as she strokes away a tear. "Even now, four years after it ended. Who could do something like that?"

"A fraction of rouge estharian troops who have turned into pirates. We where sent as a rescue squad to the village, but we where to late I-I saw how her brother tried to run at me, but was gunned down by one of those damn pirates. I saved her by shooting the pirate just as he was going to shoot her. " He said fighting back the tears. "Forgive me but I have a girl the same age at home waiting for me."

"No offence taken. Thanks for saving her and bringing her here General Caraway."

Present

"That girl was me, right?" Selphie said. "Rinoas father saved my life. Wonder if he recognised me last time we saw?"

"Probably not. It was after all twelve years ago and you have a grown bit since that time." Irvine said

"Yeah, you are right." She giggled. "Please Irvine continue." She said sitting on the bed hugging the well used teddybear.

Past

Next morning Edea introduced the new girl.

"Now children, this is the girl I told you about yesterday. Her name is Selphie Tilmitt."

"Nice to meet yoo I am Irvine." The young Irvine said. "Let me tell yoo about the others. That's Quisty, she is kinda bossy but real nice, as long yoo dont argue whit her. That is Zell. He is such a crybaby if yoo tease him."

On quo another kid turned up screaming, "CRYBABY ZELL, GO BACK TO BED." And of course the Zell ran away screaming and crying.

"That was Seifer, he is a bully." Irvine continued whit a frown. "That's Squall, he is kinda quiet and hangs most of the time whit sis."

"Sis?" Selphie wondered

"She is an older gurl that helps Matwyn take care of us. She has been here longest along whit Squall and some other older children. They helps to."

"She sounds nice" Selphie replied.

The days went on and the kids played together, most war. Selphie and Irvine drew really close, but one day she didnt turn up so Irvine went looking for her. He found her sitting on her bed, crying. Edea had allredy tried to comfort the girl but to no use. In the end she got to go and break up the fight between Zell and Seifer before they killed each other.

"Why yoo sad Sefie?" Irvine wondered

"I miss my mommy and daddy. My brother Will to, even if he teased me a lot." She cried. "Matwyn says they gone to heaven, but I want them to come back, I miss them. Why wont they come back?"

"My ma and pa are in heaven to." Irvine said. "But Matwyn told me as long I have this, they will be whit me." He said and pulling out a teddybear from under his bed. "Maybe works for yoo to." He said and gave Selphie the bear.

"Thanks Irvy. Hey I can feel them."

"Yoo can keep it Sefie. I don't need it anymore."

"Thanks Irvy. I don't feel sad anymore."

Behind the door Edea stood listening whit a smile on her lips. "Those two is going to be something big." She said quietly for herself.

Present

"So that's why this teddybear feels so special to me." Selphie said.

"You get the feeling of your parent's presence?" Irvine asked.

"No, not anymore. Because I got it from you, my closest friend." She answered. "And if you behave maybe more."

"I like the sound of that." He said and they shared a passionate kiss.

The End

A bit sugarsweet I know. I am just trying to find out what kind of stories I am best at. Reviews are welcome.


End file.
